Jade Cullen
by crazypinkwafer
Summary: Jade Cullen is in Danger and needs help.
1. Prolouge

My name is Jade Cullen, I am 11 Years old. I am the newest and youngest member of the Cullen family.

They found me on the street. I needed them and they took me in. Well, Alice and Carlisle did. They found me sitting outside the high streets co-operative. They didn't realise I was sick at the time. Carlisle took me to the hospital he worked in. I told them my family were gone. Gone 'ment as my mother had run away and she was the only family I had. I had a disease that Carlisle knew would kill me. He and Alice grew so fond of me in the week that I was at the hospital he changed me. He changed me last moment. I don't remember much of my human life. Just my mum running away and the week in hospital I spent with Carlisle by my side. But now I have my vampire family with me and I have never felt stronger.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up early that morning, my 2 week anniversary of being here, to the sound of singing. Sounds nice doesn't it, singing when you wake up. Well believe me Alice singing in the shower is never good news. I think she was singing Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé. But who can tell with Alice. I sat up in bed as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Alright Jade?" Esme asked.

"Yes thanks" I replied.

"I guessed you would have woken up by the noise of Alice, she's not used to people sleeping yet. I'll have a word with her." Esme chuckled as she came in and drew my curtains.

"Esme? Can I ask you something?" I said cautiously. "I know I'm all knew at the vampire thing but I've sort of noticed that I'm the only one that sleeps. Will I grow out of sleeping now I'm a vampire?"

"Yes I suppose you will. In a months' time is Carlisle's best estimate. Most of us are going hunting today and you coming today."

"Human blood?"

"No Jade, we're vegetarians remember. And I know you're thirsty as a new-born but Carlisle has ordered some human blood from the hospital for you. He should get it by tomorrow."

"What are we hunting?" I asked. This was my first hunt. The others had been bringing blood back for me because Carlisle knew I would probably go to crazy hunting within the first week.

"Deer today so hurry up and get dressed." She said sternly but smiled and she left, closing the door behind her.

I looked around my bedroom. All that was there was a bed, the window with black curtains, a brown wardrobe and the purple carpet I was standing on that my feet sank into. I opened the wardrobe to some of the new things that Rosalie and Alice had gotten me when they realised the only clothes I had were the frayed ones I was wearing the night they found me. I had a range of clothes in there of course, fancy, pretty ones that Rosalie bought and tomboyish ones Alice had bought. I pushed them to the side and took out my old frayed jeans and t-shirt, socks and trainers instead and put them on. I grabbed a jacket just in case and went downstairs. The huge window around the house let flooded in the sunlight making my skin glitter like diamonds.

"Very pretty" Emmett teased, referring to my skin rather than the tattered clothes.

"Right we're all ready then." said Carlisle nodding towards me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Why aren't you coming Esme?" I asked

"Not thirsty." She replied.

"Edwards not coming either, I think he's going to see Bella instead.

I hadn't met Bella yet but I wanted to, she sounded familiar the way they had described her.

"Right, Lets hunt"


	3. Chapter 2

Out on the hunt. Not at all what I expected. I am as fast as Emmett. We have races in the wood. Our skin is glittery but we don't care. Nobody comes around these parts of the woods, so I've been told. I have drained 3 deer and I'm now satisfied. Now me, Alice Emmett and Jasper are just messing around climbing trees. As I'm climbing mine something grey moves sharply in the forest it's huge and it feels like its right in front of me but then it strikes with its teeth and I am lying on the floor. Am I dead?

"Jade! Jade? Jade!" I hear people calling me. And my eyes open slowly. Everyone is standing over me.

"What happened? Did it bite me!" I gasped.

"No, nothing bit you." Said Emmett who looked slightly freaked out.

"Jade, you, you fell out the tree. Fainted I think." said Alice. "Are you sure you're ok?" I got up slowly, brushing myself off.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Guess I didn't win though" I joked. They all laughed and Emmet ruffled my blonde hair put me on his shoulders and we all ran back to the house.

Later on I told Alice what happened;

" SO I was climbing and I saw something big and grey and it turned around, it seemed as if my… eyes were zooming in or something and I reached out but it wasn't as near as it looked and I felt dizzy and then it turned round and lunged for me with its teeth"

"Then what?" asked Alice.

"That's it. Either that or I can't remember, but I'm sure that's it."

"Visions."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Carlisle "she sighed and walked out the room so I was left sitting on the sofa watching TV.

I got up and went to the balcony where Jasper was and told him I was going for a walk.

I went out in the forest where I decided to climb, even though I fell out a tree earlier I decided to climb. I thought maybe I could smell the scent of the thing that was there. I smelt something. I followed it I could hear something too, like a horse galloping. The smell became really strong like a dog that's come in from the rain. I went a bit deeper into the woods and came across a stream, and there it was, it was huge, a bear maybe? A dog? I remember what I saw when I was up the tree earlier today. I t was this creature. Maybe not this particular one because the one I saw was grey. This one was a gingery red colour it turned at me its eyes sharp upon me. Maybe it could sense I was panicking. It took a few steps towards me and the steps began getting faster and faster. I ran forward at it trying to hurt it, to get it away from me, but the thing pinned me down to the leafy wet ground. And it started to drag me? Why me? What did it want? Won't someone save me? Jasper knows where I am and Alice will see it. They will come for me.


	4. Chapter 3

"So I know it just has to be visions." Alice explained

"But why? She has never come from anyone magical. Unless…" said Carlisle.

"Unless what?"

"You accidently rubbed off on her at the hospital."

"Oh god." Alice said.

I was dragged up hut like house by the side of a road and let go out back. Upon my arrival several men came out the hut-house and the red creature disappeared looking me in the eye as it left. I backed away from the people. What was this? Why are these people friends with the creature? I pushed myself up to stand, wincing and trying not to stand on my right leg. The leg the creature dragged me with.

"What do you want from me?" I struggled the words out. They just blanked me out.

I looked behind me and a guy was walking towards me, I saw the glint is his eye.

"You" the word barely managed to escape my mouth.

"Yeah me, my name is Jacob." He said.

"You creeps, what is wrong with you!" I burst out.

"What's wrong with me? Depends how you look at it." He says, a slight smirk on his face matching the rest of the guys standing there. "Maybe lashing out at me wasn't the best idea." He said.

"Look I'm sorry I just panicked but you were in the woods and you tried to bite me earlier when I was up a tree and, and" I said knowing myself I sounded and looked hysterically crazy.

"Maybe you should…" a different boy started to say, just as Emmett and Jasper burst through the woods.

"Jade, get over here" Jasper said. I started no arguments and ran over to them.

"Just stay away from her." Emmett said.

"Hey she's the vicious one that attacked me."

"Who you calling vicious" Emmet growled.

"Come on lets go" I said trying to cool everyone off.


End file.
